Le fils de son père
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Quand Legolas interroge Thranduil au sujet de sa mère... (one-shot)


**Fandom : **Le Seigneur des Anneaux  
**Personnages :** Legolas, Thranduil, Gimli  
**Rating :** PG  
**Précisions :**Les descriptions physiques des personnages se basent sur les films de Peter Jackson (Le Seigneur des Anneaux et Le Hobbit).

Une petite histoire pour les fans de Legolas…  
Promis j'essayerai de faire quelque chose de mieux plus tard !

* * *

Vers un an, les enfants elfes commencent déjà à parler couramment, mais ils mettent beaucoup plus de temps à grandir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le petit Legolas n'avait pas soixante ans qu'on lui reconnaissait déjà le front large et majestueux de son père, ainsi que les mêmes sourcils bruns et fournis si peu courants chez les Sindar.  
De sa mère, il devait tenir la mâchoire carrée et la base de son nez, aux narines légèrement épatées et frémissantes, d'une expressivité et d'une rondeur pleines de jeunesse.  
Mais ce n'étaient là que conjectures, car aucun sujet du Roi Sylvestre n'avait jamais connu la mère du prince.  
Dans les premiers jours du Troisième Age, alors que son esprit était encore tourmenté par la Grande Bataille qui avait vu son père périr aux côtés de Gil-Galad, Thranduil était venu seul, avec ce bébé entre les bras qu'il appelait "son fils".  
Quand Legolas lui posait la question, Thranduil lui répondait toujours qu'elle était morte peu après sa naissance, tuée par un raid d'orcs commandé par un dragon.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus le jeune elfe, qui gagnait en maturité, en venait à soupçonner son père de lui cacher la vérité : étaient-ce vraiment des Orcs qui avaient tué sa mère, ou n'était-ce pas plutôt lui, en sortant de son ventre ? Il en pleurait amèrement alors. Cette simple hypothèse, ainsi que l'absence de sa mère, dont il sentait pourtant en lui l'amour, le remplissait de chagrin.  
Parfois, il se demandait également si elle n'avait pas pris un des vaisseaux de Círdan, aux Havres Gris, peu après sa naissance, minée par les douleurs de l'enfantement.

Ce fut une des choses qui le rapprocha d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et Gilraen, car lui aussi avait perdu sa mère. Mais Aragorn avait cet avantage sur lui qu'Elrond n'était pas rétif à lui parler de celle qui lui avait donné la vie, tandis que Thranduil lui, ne daignait même pas le renseigner sur sa lignée.

En s'informant ici et là, il finit par soupçonner qu'elle fût une Teleri appartenant à la maison de Cirdan. Cela aurait expliqué la rare particularité qu'il partageait avec ce dernier, et qu'il avait d'abord mise sur le compte de la buissonnante majesté des sourcils de son père.

Cela aurait également expliqué la localisation de sa naissance, dans le Nord-Ouest, près de la Grande Mer et des Montagnes Bleues.

Mais son père ne voulut jamais le reconnaître. Il ne laissa passer quelques mots qu'à l'annonce de son départ avec Gimli pour Valinor. Le roi était désireux de rester auprès de son peuple et dans ses bois enfin délivrés de l'ombre pour quelques millénaires encore. L'idée de passer ces siècles à venir sans son fils bien-aimé lui brisait le coeur.

« Je sais que tu t'imagines que ta mère est partie pour Aman après que tu sois né, et que tu penses la retrouver là-bas. Mais elle n'est jamais partie là-bas, et même si elle l'avait voulu... »

Il eut un rire amer.

« Elle est bel et bien morte, Legolas. Et je fus coupable de son sort, moi qui n'étais alors qu'un jeune insensé rendu fou par les combats. Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner ! »

Il ne consentit pas à en dire plus.

Alors Gimli suggéra à son ami d'entreprendre une nouvelle et dernière enquête. Si personne n'avait pu le renseigner, la matière, peut-être, pourrait parler. Thranduil était connu pour amasser et thésauriser un grand nombre d'objets précieux. Qui sait s'il ne serait pas possible de trouver quelque indice, quelque relique ayant appartenu à la défunte ?

Ils profitèrent d'une chasse pour investir les appartements du roi. Legolas trouva de nombreux colliers et bagues dans les coffrets à bijoux, mais ils appartenaient tous à son père et étaient régulièrement portés par lui. Gimli fut plus chanceux : dans un secrétaire, il trouva de très anciens papiers conservés dans une cassette ensorcelée. Celle-ci était connue des Nains pour permettre une conservation éternelle du parchemin.

« Legolas, mon ami ! Je crois avoir trouvé des lettres datant du début du Troisième Age. Voilà qui vous éclairera peut-être ! »

L'elfe des bois fut près du fils de Gloïn aussi vite qu'une brise. Il se saisit de la première lettre et lut :

_Ma douce amie,_

_Voici un message que je vous ai fait parvenir par l'intermédiaire d'un oiseau ami des Elfes._

_Je ne pardonnerai jamais votre père de vous avoir faite enfermer ainsi. Il est impensable que vous deviez poursuivre vos fiançailles avec ce rustre ver de terre !_  
_Il est hors de question que cela se fasse, je viendrai vous chercher._

_Soyez assurée de tout mon amour, et que vos blondes tresses poussent toujours plus longues._

_Thranduil Oropherion_

C'était bien ce que Legolas avait soupçonné. Sa mère devait faire partie des Teleri, elle était déjà fiancée et cela avait créé un problème... Qui sait s'il n'avait pas même été un enfant illégitime, conçu hors mariage, un bâtard ?

« En voici une autre adressée à Elrond », découvrit-il. « J'avais alors 500 ans. »

Il se mit alors à lire, et son visage pâlissait au fur et à mesure qu'il décodait les élégantes boucles paternelles. Il ne réussit d'ailleurs pas à terminer la lettre.

_Cher Elrond,_

_Votre discrétion dans toute cette affaire touche à la fois mon honneur et mon âme. Comment pourrais-je jamais vous exprimer ma reconnaissance ?_

_Legolas a beau être un enfant né hors d'un mariage, et d'une femme n'étant pas de mon sang (bien qu'elle ait eu plus de mérite par sa beauté et sa grâce d'être née si parfaite au sein d'une famille si grossière et sinistre)._

_Parfois, j'en viens même à reconnaître en lui les traits de sa défunte mère, et cela me fait bouillir de colère. Je m'en veux et j'en veux à ce si misérable seigneur._

_Legolas ne m'a rien dit, mais j'ai vu qu'il commençait à se raser. Ses précepteurs m'ont dit qu'il mettait ça sur le dos de la pilosité de son père. Mais quelque soit l'épaisseur de mes sourcils, aucun Elfe, et j'en fais partie, qui n'a pas atteint comme Círdan les 9000 ans, ne saurait avoir de barbe._

_Il tient sans aucun doute cela de son grand-père maternel. Vous connaissez, vous aussi, certains des symptômes étranges du métissage, et c'est pour cela peut-être que vous faites pour moi ce confident si attentif et compatissant. Mais être un demi-elfe fils d'Eärendil est une chose. Etre moitié elfe moitié nain en est une autre._


End file.
